There have been known games called “run games” in which a character operated by a user moves at a certain speed from a start point to a goal point in a certain field, and the user competes with another user for points gained by obtaining an object such as a coin displayed in a display area of a game screen.
In such known run games, basically a game is played with the purpose of obtaining objects displayed in a display area, and no complex strategies are required.
In puzzle games where players compete for points gained by erasing objects such as blocks displayed in a display area of a game screen by aligning objects of the same color, technology that displays objects to be displayed next in the display area ahead of time is generally known.
Furthermore, an example of games other than puzzle games that display the statuses of objects outside a display area of a game screen ahead of time includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-244540, which discloses technology related to a ball game in which the user can grasp the positional relationship between a character outside a display area and a ball keep character.